Pick-up lines and Pillow Forts
by funnyfanwolf
Summary: Phineas and Ferb build a pillow fort together and exchange some rather silly moments. PHINERB FLUFF (Sorry for the lack of activity guys, I've not really had that much motivation or inspiration to write stuff lately. In the meantime, enjoy this short one-shot.)


The fort wasn't the biggest one they had made, only a small, silly one with books piled up as towers on each side, surrounded with pillows and bed-sheets along with a blanket laid out inside. Not one of Phineas and Ferb's best creations that's for sure. But why the hell not? It was fun and they were feeling in a particular silly mood today.

Together they sat in their proud-standing pillow fort, giggling helplessly in its depths whilst covering themselves in a blanket. They stared at each other for a moment, they're laughter ceasing for a moment, Phineas biting his lip in amusement and Ferb just grinning merrily.

Ferb then proceeded to shove Phineas slightly, snorting a little with a blush on his face "Stop looking at me like that!" He chortled.

"Why not?" Phineas cooed and leant in closer, leaning a head on Ferb's shoulder playfully, tilting his head like a curious puppy.

Ferb just buttoned his lips and tried to hide his reddening face, his smile spreading up his lips uncontrollably. Phineas was so cute and so silly that he could barely take it and he gave a strange snort of laughter that only made the red-head giggle more.

"Dork!" Phineas remarked and softly clipped Ferb around the back of the head, giving a short burst of giggles.

"You're one to talk!" Ferb giggled "What about those stupid pick-up lines of yours you used to say?"

"_Used _to say?" The grin stretched up Phineas's face gleefully.

"Oh no, Phineas, no, don't, please, they're terrible!"

"Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?" Phineas exclaimed dramatically "That's a good one, how about – are you an interior decorator? 'Cause when I saw you, the room just became beautiful!"

"Phineas, please! Stop!" But Ferb was giggling anyway, red-faced, even though they were terribly cheesy and ridiculous "I'm not listening! Lalalala!"

Phineas's voice just because louder as we crawled over Ferb's lap to holler out more lines "I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you! Can I have directions? To what you say? Your heart!"

"_Phineas!"_

"You're eyes are like the ocean and baby, I'm lost at sea!"

"SHHH!"

"Are you a thief? 'Cause you just stole my heart!"

Phineas was over Ferb now, knocking him down to the floor whilst pressing his face against the other's cheek, continuing his pick-up lines despite Ferb's playful protests.

"Are you from Tennessee, 'cause you're the only ten I see!"

"_Phineas!_" Ferb whined and pushed a hand into Phineas's face "_Stop_!"

"ONE MORE!" Phineas cried as the struggle continued.

"SHHHH!"

"HEY BABY! YOU MUST BE A LIGHT SWITCH! 'CAUSE YOU TURN ME ON!"

Finally Ferb just laughed, snorting at the same time and he covered his mouth at the embarrassing laughter, although Phineas just laughed along with him and placed his hands over the other's, moving them away with a smile.

"Come on, bro, stop that," Phineas giggled slightly.

"I have such a weird laugh, though," Ferb admitted, his blush settling across his face.

Phineas smiled and leant in over the top of Ferb with a blush of his own "I like your laugh," he whispered and straddled himself on Ferb's hips, which left them both with brighter faces.

"And you have to admit it," Phineas chortled, planting a gentle kiss on Ferb's nose "My pick-up lines are the bomb."

Ferb snorted "You wish, _dork._"

Phineas giggled and they stared at each other for a long while, until Phineas wiggled a little more to get comfortable and fell in towards Ferb, their lips drawing closer together, with not a sound but steady breathing.

But Ferb shuffled a little to get more accustomed to his brother's weight and in doing so, knocked one of the pillows from its perch, bringing the whole fort down on top of them. The pillows piled up over the top of them and the blanket that now covered up half of their bodies.

For a moment, the two of them just stared at each other with wide, surprised eyes and a slight blush on they're faces. But then Phineas snorted a little, followed by Ferb and they both burst out laughing once more, Phineas rolling off the top of Ferb onto his side, pushing the pillows out of his face whilst Ferb rolled about beside him.

"Perhaps we should make it a stronger structure next time," Phineas giggled and wiped away a tear.

"You know, triangles are actually a pretty strong structure used in bridges and buildings," Ferb explained and rolled onto his side to face Phineas.

"You saying you want to use my head as part of the fort?" The red head grinned, taking Ferb's hand.

"Well your head is pretty big, bro," Ferb replied, ruffling Phineas's hair with his free hand.

"Your head is pretty big too."

"But mine isn't full of the ideas."

Phineas smiled at his other softly, his face flushed in a light red and Ferb stared back, they're eyes locking for what could have been forever, taking in each other's essence gladly. Pressing their foreheads together in the need to be closer, Phineas sighed in content, whilst Ferb ran a hand through his red locks of hair.

This was how he wanted it to be, the two of them together, as it should and always be. The perfect two, Phineas and Ferb, plus, the two of them had a nice ring to it. No matter what, Phineas would never let anything tear them apart; maybe Ferb was right, a triangle needed to be strong to keep the structure together. He was proud of that.

Suddenly something furry pulled up between them and gave out a big "Krkrkrkrk."

"Oh!" Phineas jumped and smiled at the teal creature that had placed themselves between them "There you are Perry!"

He placed a hand over the platypus's back and petted him softly "Make yourself comfortable little guy." He grinned and looked over to Ferb, only to find that his brother had fallen asleep amongst the pillows and sheets.

"Aha, yeah, we're not moving anytime soon," he sighed and snuggled up next to Ferb, Perry curled up cosily between them, with a smile of his own as the last of the two boys fell asleep. His boys and my oh my were they perfect for each other.


End file.
